The “GestIC®” integrated circuit, also known as MGC3130 manufactured by Applicant, is a highly sensitive capacitive sensing technology used for non-touching gesture detection using an alternating electric near field, for example around 100-200 kHz. Human interface devices (HID) using capacitive sensing comprise sensor electrodes that are often formed in layers of conductive material, e.g. stripes of copper of printed circuit board layer (PCB). These electrodes are electrically connected to a gesture detection unit, for example, on the same PCB to form a compact unit. The gesture detection unit's measurement value, among others, depends on the position of a target object (finger/hand) in the sensor electrode's vicinity which influences the capacitive coupling between electrode and target, yielding a target measurement signal depending on the distortion of the alternating electric field. The gestures are performed above a detection area without touching any area of the respective device. In addition, touch detection may also be required for performing/initiating certain functions of the device.